


Never Enough

by PicklesCook



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, one sided style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicklesCook/pseuds/PicklesCook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short K2 fic. My friend gave me the idea-inderectly-so here is my weird headcannon. I hope you enjoy! Contains K2 Style. And as I said before, I suck at summaries. :/<br/>Wrote this awhile ago and posted it on Fanfiction.net and just now decided to put it on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Kyle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Kyle).



"You can pretend I'm  _him_ ,"

Kyle shivered at the breath skimming his ear. It was dark, too dark to see but he didn't  _care_.

 _It was easier to pretend that way._  He let out a strangled groan as his hips were ground into. He bucked, wanting more. Kenny's laugh rang throughout the empty room.

 _He wasn't who he wanted_. No, Kenny was  _too_  blond.  _Too_  skinny. Not anything like  _Stan_.  _ **No**_. But the friction felt amazing. Kyle groaned again.

 _It was all too much_. Kenny grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. Their pants filled the air. Kyle's mind was clouded and he couldn't help but moan Stan's name on the next time their erections ground together.

_It was all too much,_

_but it was **never**  enough._


End file.
